kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack?
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It reveals 008's Evolved State, the Tornado Roidmude and debuts Chaser Hayai and Deadheat Mach Tomarle. This episode's broadcast was followed by the second installment of Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Synopsis Roidmude 008 has started his move! Intent on obtaining Super Evolution, he has started kidnapping women driving cars. Drive and the Unit give chase but he is too fast and it is hard to keep on his tail. They decide to try a sting operation by impersonating a couple in a car. This makes Chase react, since he is, right now, in the process of obtaining a driver’s licence. Meanwhile, Mr. Belt confronts Go after Heart told them of Professor Banno’s existence. The professor, saying “It is about time.”, reveals himself to Mr. Belt and also informs Kiriko that he is her father… Plot A series of kidnapping happens where Roidmude 008 approaches in every couple's car and kidnaps the woman. The Special Investigation Unit decides to take the case. Go wants to participate but forced to withdraw due to lack of driving licence and forced to sit in for the test along with Chase. As Rinna, Genpachiro, Kiriko and Shinnosuke disguise themselves as couples and get into action, Mr. Belt (in possession of Shift Formula) visits Go, as the latter introduces him to Banno, which makes Krim feel uneasy, to the point of him imprisoned in an tablet further "steals" Krim's concept as the Drive Driver. Rinna and Genpachiro meets 008 in their, alerting Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Mr. Belt and Go. As Go about to leave his test, he faces 006 and his goons again, fighting them as Mach. Chase halts his test for a while and helps Mach as 006 escapes again, leaving his goons destroyed. As 008 abouts to kidnap Rinna, he leaves her as he had "made a mistake", infuriating her until Shinnosuke arrives. 008 express his gratitude to meet Drive and reveals his evolved form, Tornado. Drive Type Formula fights Tornado, but finds Tornado is stronger than him due to the Roidmude stating he is approaching his Super Evolution, forcing Mr. Belt to take over as Type Tridoron. After a brief fight, Tornado escapes. Drive then cancels his transformation while another evil Krim is watching them from a distance. Go checks his bag but finds Banno has left it and Chase resumes his driving test. At the Unit's office, Rinna can't stop grieving after Tornado calls her "a mistake" with Genpachiro resting at the hospital. Kyu finally finds the man Tornado copied: George Shirogane, a globe throttling fashion designer but not much information specified about him. Krim suggests the Unit to visit the Drive Pit to analyze Tornado's abilities and as the enter, Banno is in the Drive Pit analyzing the blueprints of Drive's gear and equipment. He then reveals himself to the team and his details as Kiriko and Go's birth father, as well as the creator of Roidmudes. Banno offers them his help but Krim rejects the offer, calling Banno a "devil". Banno presents the Unit Tornado's base after he manages to analyze his movements. Arriving at the hideout, Shinnosuke, Go and Kiriko finds the victims and Heart and Tornado reveals themselves, allowing the three to take them back since none of them are catalysts for his Super Evolution. As the Kamen Riders fight against the Roidmudes, Tornado sees Kiriko as his perfect woman and kidnaps her but before Drive and Mach about to save her, Banno in Ride Booster Red attacks the Riders and the blast of its gunfire made Drive fall off the cliff. This leaves Mach struggling to fight Heart, who stops the Rider from trying to rescue Drive. With Shinnosuke weakened and badly injured, Roidmude 004 reveals himself and kidnaps Mr. Belt. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * /Tornado Roidmude: *Roidmude 006: *Examiner: *Driver: * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Formula, Type Tridoron **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Tire Exchange: Shift Speed Prototype (Hayai) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Hayai *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Kouji Genbar, People Saver *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: Signal Tomarle **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Tomarle **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *A car has written in English on the side, "Kuruma Driver s License Center". There's a space where there should be an apostrophe, it should say Driver's. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed Prototype **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, 004, 006, Tornado, Medic, 036†, 062†, 098† **'Count at episode end:' 39 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' When one is on a date. *This is the only time Kamen Rider Chaser uses a Shift Car to power himself up. In this case, he uses his Shift Speed Prototype Car to increase his fighting speed. **As a result, this episode marks the only time Chase has used his Hayai form. **Also, as of this episode, all 3 Drive Riders have initiated a Tire Exchange at least once. *Upon promoting the movie, it shows the first part of a 15-second short video (instead of the usual TV commercial version for a Kamen Rider summer movie). In this case, Chase saw Shinnosuke claiming his Driver's License and the movie postcard. He later ask him about how he'll get his own Driver's License (prior to his application for driving school aired on this episode). *This is the second time Gen and Rinna pose as a couple, having earlier posed as newlyweds buying a house. Perhaps because of this, Deco Traveller's music, which is usually associated with Gen since he befriended the Shift Car, is played when Rinna angrily asks Tornado why he made a "mistake" kidnapping her. *Final appearance of Drive's Type Formula and Type Tridoron People Saver. **It is also the last time Drive changes from Type Formula to Type Tridoron. *This episode marks the last time Mach initiates a Signal Exchange. **It is also the only appearance of Deadheat Mach Tomarle. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 10 features episode 37-40: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste?, Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution?, When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? and Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「旋風の誘拐犯はいつ襲って来るのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「旋風の誘拐犯はいつ襲って来るのか」